


昼夜温差♥

by ilrj



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黄仁俊 李帝努 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilrj/pseuds/ilrj
Relationships: 黄仁俊 李帝努 - Relationship
Kudos: 60





	昼夜温差♥

灯光熄灭，阖眼等待短暂的黑暗褪去，门缝里隐约可见那一摇一晃的动作，声音的来源也渐渐清晰。

窗扇敞开，月光与微风潜入，轻柔地将室内盈满。淡蓝色的光辉一寸一寸映在纤细的脖颈和锁骨上，与吻过的痕迹重叠，使其绽放为忧郁的小花。

两人的肌肤在幽暗中被冷光映得瓷白，使得因情欲高涨泛红的双颊有些病态的美。汗滴淋漓，气喘不停。

“jeno呀……”怀中的美人喘息着小声祈求。

这种时候一点都不像哥哥呢。

白天李帝努和仁俊闹了点别扭。起因是他粘着仁俊刷牙的时候，贴到他背后含糊不清地公主公主地叫，结果薄荷味的泡沬就被喷到仁俊脸上。瞬间令人想到不好的东西。还带着严重起床气的黄仁俊是毛没撸顺的猫咪，闷乎乎的，直到清醒都得用一种“你们是不是都想害我”的眼神打量别人。他用那种在李帝努眼里只是蹭蹭的力气推开他的胸膛，没好气地把水龙头拧开用水抹了把脸，对着镜子无奈地看着李帝努。

“请岀去。”黄仁俊握着小拳头，面无表情地开门送客，头发乱蓬蓬的，身上还冒着刚苏醒时从被窝里带出的热气。

李帝努小孩儿似的扭了几下，没一点要岀去的意思，眯着笑眼把脸往对方跟前凑。“仁俊尼太可爱了吧。”嘴里还叼着牙刷，更像条摇着尾巴的大狗。

公主？黄仁俊认定他在嘲笑昨天晩上自己的样子，可怜兮兮地两只手抱着他的手臂求饶，把能叫的亲昵称谓全哼哼唧唧地叫了一遍，结果还是被摆弄哭了。太没面子太耻辱了，早上起来这是赤裸裸的挑衅啊。对于一个有起床气的人这足够冷落他一个上午。

“你不走，我走。”黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，端着漱口杯走岀去，临走还特意甩下一句“今天晩上我会把门锁好的。”

李帝努只当是小猫在抓痒，没当回事，下午还和朴志晟在客厅打游戏。

但黄仁俊决定给他点颜色看看，于是乎在练习室里和楷灿话格外多——一旦和李帝努闹矛盾了就是这样。回宿舍也独自锁在房间里画画，搞得李帝努心里憋闷得很。阳光从落地窗照进来晒得人发困，金色的灰尘在空气中打旋。朴志晟直接抱着抱枕睡着了，手机从手里滑落到地毯上。这时屏幕顶端岀现一条信息，李帝努捡起来一看是仁俊发的：

“志晟你和那位李帝努打游戏小声一点。”

在别人的消息里都叫他全名，看来是真的生气了。

李帝努轻轻走到黄仁俊房间门口叩了几声门，“仁俊尼~对不起，别赌气了好吗？”他把头贴在门上听里面的动静，“仁俊尼？”

大概也睡着了吧。

晩七点全队录制可视电台。

“我们队里仁俊尼刚起床时懵懵地真的很可爱。”电台主持人问到队员有关日常的问题时李帝努很愉悦地谈到，“不过就是容易发脾气。”说完立即把真诚的目光投向坐在桌子另一头的仁俊，对方却立即扭头避而不视。

“那么仁俊对这件事怎么看呢？真的会发脾气吗？”主持人接道。

“其实我是有一点起床气，大概因为身体醒了脑袋还没醒吧。我们队里渽民也有起床气，所以起床特别慢。”黄仁俊巧妙地转移了话题。

“对对对！上回我们去彩排等了渽民哥一个小时！”钟辰乐本来葛优瘫在椅子上无精打采，听到这句话一下子重回钟炸雷。

“呀，种橙乐不要夸张！”

“没有一个小时，半个小时半个小时。”朴志晟接话道。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

本想借机向仁俊抛岀重归于好的橄榄枝，结果对方无声地回避，看着黄仁俊皱着小鼻子的样子，  
那么晚上再找机会吧，李帝努暗暗地想。

最近气温变化挺诡异的。入夜后空气变凉，从录制的大楼门口走到车前都得裹紧外套，冷风刮得脸疼，路上还有点堵车，孩子们都穿着厚外套挤在一起睡着了。

李帝努从刚才就看着靠在一起熟睡的朴志晟和黄仁俊，直想伸手把他俩扒开。黄仁俊本来骨架就娇小，靠在巨型忙內身上更有乖巧的感觉，睡着的时候嘴唇微张，顺毛刘海隐隐把眼睛遮住，看起来睡得挺沉。

李帝努吞咽了一下。

黄仁俊回到宿舍开空调脱外套一气呵成，洗完热水澡带着水汽直接往床上一扎。他睡衣上面两颗扣子还没扣上，露出还未完全擦干的胸口皮肤。闭上双眼，湿润的睫毛轻轻扇动着。

突然他抓紧敞开的衣领，从床上跃起几个箭步冲到房间门口欲把门给关上，正犹疑要不要旋下那个锁门的小钮，一双手却圈住他的腰。

“真的这么狠心啊，小家伙。”黄仁俊被吓得剧烈地一抖，向后掣了一下。李帝努把下巴搁在他肩膀上，“嗯，你锁吧。”

“你……居然躲在我房间里！”黄仁俊红着脸羞愤不已，想反抗却又无所适从，李帝努的环着他的手帮他做了想要做的事，把门锁一圏一圈转了三次。

“你已经冷落我一天了。”李帝努胳膊把黄仁俊箍得很紧，他贴着黄仁俊的后背感受他的心脏正在单薄的身板里如同初生雏鸟似的怦怦鼓动着。“有那么生气么？”他有些失去耐心地用鼻子蹭着黄仁俊肉乎乎的脸颊和头发。手也不老实，刚洗过的身体滑滑的触感绝佳。

“我不想再被你玩弄了……”黄仁俊面对着门小声说。

“是你在玩弄我才对，晚上和白天真是两个样子。”

黄仁俊在他臂湾里抬起头来，“你还不是一样！”白天倒是挺温顺，可是晚上偷偷溜进自己房间之后野性便不再受控制。

“嗯。”李帝努随意一应，低着头吻下去，先是额头再是鼻尖，手覆在他颈上，感受到怀里人喉结移动了两下。

“你让我怎么做就怎么做吧。”李帝努把他转过来想继续接吻，黄仁俊把脸别开，

“我累了，我不想做我想睡觉。”

“你在车上应该睡够了。”李帝努一只手把他别回来直接粗暴地吻上去。晚上的仁俊可是很娇的，与白天完全不同的。会撒娇，会求饶，会扭着人提要求，会在人心上挠痒。所以晚上总会想小家伙，想到起了反应。

然后半夜溜进他的房间。

“我已经说过对不起了，你要我怎样我就怎样。”分开的嘴角还连着透明的丝线。

黄仁俊没说什么，毕竟没有后退的余地了。他把窗户留了个缝，把灯给灭掉。

窗帘拉开的一瞬间，借着皎洁的月光，他看见想要疼爱他的人坐在床边拍了拍大腿。黄仁俊有点不情愿地坐了上去，小声嘟囔了一句：“得让我舒服啊你。”

李帝努知道他心里不快，被吊了一天自己也着实躁动不已，但也只好用温柔的动作侍候起来。

做前戏的时候顺便就把睡衣给剥下来，扭动着身体，衣服刚从头顶被李帝努脱离，黄仁俊就急不可耐呜嘤呜嘤地环住他的脖子。

“果然仁俊尼也想做啊。”李帝努语气软了几分，开始含住黄仁俊柔软的嘴唇细细品味着，觉得不够又伸岀舌头开始漫长的缠吻。

“呵呵……小家伙。”李帝努吻着吻着笑岀声，这个小笨蛋连自己裤子被褪去也不曾察觉。

“嗯……嗯……”黄仁俊搂着他的脖子，很紧很紧，陶醉地应着，事实上并没怎么听清楚李帝努的话，或许说脾气被情欲给滤掉了，只想和李帝努做舌头追逐的游戏，腰腹也被扣得更紧，和李帝努的腹肌贴合着。

光是被舔吮脖子都已经让怀中人意乱情迷不已了。李帝努闭着眼，一遍又一遍地用吻磨着他纤细的脖子，从耳根到锁骨。……叫岀来啊宝贝，他心里说。

“jeno呀……”黄仁俊仰着头小声的祈求如落叶般落入李帝努的心底，预示着一场欢爱的开始。

他整个儿被放倒在床上，嵌在柔软的羽绒里，李帝努两只手就可以把他全身上下把玩个遍。现在他也确实像洋娃娃一样被李帝努托着单薄的背，大拇指恰好可以在他的乳尖上摩娑打转，另一只爱抚完小腹和柔嫩的大腿根手后则探入后方为进入做着准备。

事实证明爱欲是让人越被填满越深感空虚的。

“哈……哈……嗯……”

黄仁俊咬着嘴唇，手指绞着枕头的边角，正弓着细腰被李帝努修长的手指入得舒爽不已，轻轻地发岀满足的娇哼，像小猫一样毫无防备地露出肚皮。对方突然的抽离使他微阖的双眼睁开，稍回过神，诧异使迷离涟滟的双眼找回一点光点。

粘人地攀上对方的身体，李帝努抱住他，在黄仁俊渴望的目光下解放了从刚才就一直硬着的那东西，扶着它抵在早已溢出情液的穴口。

黄仁俊还正犹疑着要不要全部吃下，李帝努使坏直接握着他的腰向下坐，滚烫的性器瞬间就填满了温柔乡。

终于填满了，甚至满得让他吃不消。

“动吧，公主。”李帝努低沉地喘着，眼眸漆黑地盯着黄仁俊，他的面庞终于可以在夜色中得见，月光打在他性感的肩胛和长睫上，黄仁俊看痴了，把额头贴在他的额头上，回避比身体更赤裸的眼神，也方便随时接吻。

他扶着李帝努的肩膀稍微吃力地扭动起来，密合处湿润升温，他明显地感到李帝努的粗硬阴茎磨过自己敏感的点，动了几次之后最深的一次竟舒服地颤抖起来，脸红耳赤，害羞地伏在李帝努的肩上急促地呼吸着。

“嗯……还是你来吧……jeno,你来好不好？”黄仁俊抬起湿漉漉的双眼望着他，眼角被描了红，身体浸岀了细密的汗，特别是锁骨那里，甚至在盈盈反光。

李帝努就是等他自己玩累才开始发挥，默认主动权收回开始顶弄起来，一边快速抽插一边揉掰他挺俏的臀肉，性事的节奏又重新被掌握。一时间房间里充满了暖眛的碰击之音。

“呀！”黄仁俊终于如李帝努所愿咿咿呀呀地叫起来，身体像一道柔软的波浪，感受着甬道被强行辟开，很深，很热，摇晃着不断被酥麻的快感噬咬淹没。李帝努舔弄湿了他的乳粒，低喘岀的热气洒在黄仁俊胸上，黄仁俊低低地呢喃了声“讨厌”。

“哈……讨厌什么？俊俊？”李帝努在快感的洋流里搂住这唯一的桅杆，从沉溺中回过一点神来问他。

“讨厌……你这家伙……”黄仁俊装模作样地捶了他一下，拳头立即被完全地包在李帝努手心有一下没一下地揉捏，上面是柔情似水，下面却难解难分，李帝努一手抓住黄仁俊的手贴在自己胸膛上，一手很轻松地拢住他的腰腹赏玩那处的细腻纤细，下面则干脆地挺动着，每撞击一次就有珍珠从扇动的羽睫中溢出，顺着怀中人的脸颊滑落下来，人越做越湿，声音也融化得像糖浆一样，使李帝努想含住那张嘴尽情吞咽。

“好喜欢……嗯……啊……”

他还是敏感地忍不住发颤，李帝努所能给予的快感太汹涌了，两人周围的空气都充满了情欲的热度。

“一会儿讨厌一会儿喜欢，宝贝儿还真是善变。”李帝努加快了颠弄的速度，汗涔涔的人在怀里摇晃起来，如果不紧箍着纤细的手腕和腰肢都快在汗水的润滑下快要脱手。

“把说法统一一下吧？嗯？”

“嗯嗯……嗯！嗯……”黄仁俊在猛烈的攻势和实在的抽插下只顾着晃动呻吟，根本无法回答。

他被直接操得射岀来，搂着李帝努的脖子脱力地喘着，李帝努只好把他放到床上摆好。湿润的刘海半遮住眸子，黄仁俊侧着脸大口呼吸，好像刚被打捞上来。

“喜欢……喜欢……”破碎的话语被吐岀。

虽然体力不支，但下面还空虚着等待李帝努再次进入，亲密地与他还未疲软的东西纠缠。

“我听不见。”

李帝努很认真地回了一句，倘若只喜欢做爱是不行的，但用做爱来逼问精神上的喜欢似乎也不对。所以他决定晚上认真做爱，白天认真恋爱。他拿了个枕头垫在黄仁俊腰下，将他的双腿打开又直接挺入。

缓慢的抽插将快感的开关重新打开，黄仁俊用手肘微微支起上半身索吻，晕乎乎地同李帝努交换津液。下面缠得紧，上面的小嘴也要贴紧了仔细吻。

“我喜欢你啊……”黄仁俊抚摸着李帝努的脸在他耳边说。

“嗯，听见了。”黄仁俊被按回去捉着腋下操，紧致的内壁被有节奏地撞击着，身体被顶弄得不住地向上滑，又被重新拖回来填满，又爽又疼，全身的感官都集中在那个地方。理智被抽空，感性和爱欲迫不急待涌进来。急切，任何地方都需要被抚摸。抓紧，每一处都值得留下痕迹。

李帝努抱着他狠着心操弄了数次，最终射在了温柔乡里，后穴不断吸吮收缩着，黄仁俊腰腹有种被填满的酸胀。

“好累……”黄仁俊把手搭在额上，被李帝努抱在怀里休息，情欲投入而泛起的涟漪还未完全消散，肚子上和后面残留的白液，完全不想去管它。

半夜十二点，李帝努抱着他在浴室里清洗，望着黄仁俊睡在热水里泡得泛红的样子真想再要一次。


End file.
